Love with Blood
by lipsofvenom
Summary: Blair was a carefree girl until she found out she only had 6 months to live. Still she was fine until her mom suddenly decided to take matters into her own hands. Now Blair has to be a slave to the powerful vampire Alaric if she wants to live.First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Love with Blood_

_Chapter 1_

I stared up at the ,plain white and slightly teal, square tiles fixed on the ,to bright for comfort, ceiling. Sighing I looked back on how I got here, it was not too long ago maybe 4 weeks time that we found out I had a serious disease. I had been feeling excessive tiredness and body pain, along with immense pain near my stomach. My mom finally went against my protests to see a doctor and dragged me to a clinic against my turned out I had pancreas cancer and that my life was about to end in 6 months,too quickly for my or anyone else's taste.

Why had I been in the hospital, or hell as I would call it, for such a long time? I mean I was about to die shouldn't I be living it up as much as I can, considering I'm only 17? But the reason was that they had to do a series of tests on my body and blood before reaching a conclusion. So I had actually just recently gotten admitted, possibly a week ago. Though it felt like a thousand to me considering I have a phobia of hospitals. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my room door being opened. I sat up to see who it was but relaxed when I saw it was my mother,and not another nurse here to give me a shot to numb the pain.

"Blair baby how are you feeling today? Is there anything I can get for you?" she said concern drenching her voice. "No mom thanks, unless you can get me out so that I can enjoy what is left of my life I don't really want anything." I informed her. "Well then today is your lucky day. I talked to the doc and he said he could let you out for a while to rome around town with me, but you need a numbing shot first so he knows you wont break down randomly." she notified me enthusiastically. I agreed even though I also have a phobia of needles, but hey I would do anything to get out of the hell hole.

After I had gotten my shot,well that is at least what I told my mom I was feeling better and I highly doubt I will need it, and changed into outdoor attire, we headed out in my moms Acura. I was starring out the window watching as the scenery changed from upscale and elegant city life to dirty slum street life. "Mom where exactly are we going?" I asked more suspiciously then curiously. "Honey please don't worry about it, I'm doing this because I love you and for your own good." she declared nervously. Soon we parked in front of a worn down brown and moldy square building. We got out of the car, me behind my mom just trailing along. She went through an ally way and stopped at a rustic metal door. She knocked twice and a rectangular door slide slid open, revealing yellow animal eyes.

"What do you want mortal?" questioned a gruff voice. "I am here to meet with Alaric." my mother replied a bit edgily. " Alaric informed me about you, you may pass." he said while opening the door. He eyed me with lust as we passed by. To be honest I knew that I was very attractive ever since fifth grade ,when my curves were established, no boy could resist me. I gave him no attention what so ever though, I was to distracted by the uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. I curiously glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

Everything looked like stuff you would find at a regular bar ,except for the thick smell of rusty iron in the air. I knew that smell from being in the hospital for so long, it was the smell of blood. And to make it worse every guy or girl was walking around with maroon colored drinks in there hands, exerting the same smell. "Mom seriously what is this place and who is Alaric?" I asked a bit frightened. "Sweetheart I'm sorry, all of this will make sense in a minute, I will answer your questions though you may not believe me. This is a vampire bar and Alaric is a vampire." she said with no emotion in her voice. That was when my brain shut down and the pain took over. The last thing I remember was my blood curdling scream and then black.

Hey you guys so this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me. = ) But I just wanted to inform you that there are pics of characters on my profile I will add more as I find more and I will inform you about them. Anyways though one last thing I would like to tell you is wether it be a word,sentence,paragraph, or a simple smile = ) I would love you to review. So please do so !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I blinked rapidly trying to clear up the foggy,black,and blurry after effect of fainting. After I could finally see I rose up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a humungous room with the theme of black and white. Below me was a couch and above me a breathtaking chandelier. I slowly stood up ,steadying myself, so that I wouldn't fall. Suddenly I heard the furious voice of my mother and then a clam velvety voice of a stranger of the male gender. I walked silently to the door, leaned down next to it, and pressed my ear against it carefully making sure that I did not alert them of my presence. "THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL! YOU SAID YOU WANTED THE GEMSTONE AND I RISKED MY LIFE TO GET IT I WILL NOT RISK MY DAUGHTER!" my mother spat furiously. "Though I am very well aware that what I have stated was not in the guidelines of our deal, I am the one in power here so if I so choose to change my standards I will do so and nobody will stand in my way." said the velvety voice with such bone chilling calmness.

I involuntarily shivered, his tone it self held so much power. But what deal,what gemstone, what guidelines? "If you wish for your daughter to live then I would suggest you surrender her to me. I will cure her, she will live here with me, and you will get to see her for thousands of years to come." he continued in a softer tone. "Blair is a handful I doubt that you'll even be able to handle her for 2 weeks. And if I surrender her to you how do I know she is in good hands?" my mother asked also in a softer tone. " You yourself should know considering you worked for me for 18 years. You know I do not harm a living creature without a purpose. Unless I'm in a mood but I can promise you even then I will not lay a hand on her." the male reassured. "Fine but let her wake up first and see what she says." my mother said after 5 minutes of consideration. "She is already awake, has many questions, and has heard this whole conversation." he said obnoxious laughter filling his tone.

I froze how did he know that, I tried re-calling what happened before I blacked out. I thought and thought then finally like a flying cow it hit me, vampire. My mom took me to a vampire bar for my own good to meet a vampire named Alaric. And I could only assume that the man who is beyond this door is Alaric. As I stood up my mother opened the room door, a sorry smile on her face. "Hey sweetheart how are you feeling? Im sorry that I overwhelmed you with all the information. Since you've heard most of the conversation lets have some tea and I'll give you a run through." my mom told me while grabbing my hand and leading me to a tan couch placed in a huge,tan,brown, modern looking, and classy living room. I guess she thought I had fainted because of shock, I gazed at my surrounding as if I hadn't been out in the world for years.

I saw no man, heard no velvety voice. I guess Alaric had left not wishing to be seen. At that moment my mom came back with two little cups of tea and sat down next to me. " Mom whats going on and where did Alaric go?" I asked curiously. "So I see you've already figured out that the man that was arguing with me was Alaric and you are correct that is him. As for where he went, I am thinking back to the ballroom there is a banquet being hosted by him tonight, which you will be attending. And as for whats going on well honey Alaric can cure you." she said trying to show me she was glad about this but I saw in her eyes sadness and anger. "What were you guys talking about, earlier I mean. What guidelines and what changes." I questioned sternly. " Nothing that you need to worry about sweetie." she stated while sipping her tea. " I am pretty sure this concerns me so therefore I have the right to worry so mom be a dear and answer my question!" I said getting irritated. " Well honey...ummm...the original guidelines were that I give him an heirloom that he wanted and he would cure you, but being the backstabbing species that he is he kind of altered the guidelines. He now um wants you to um be his...slave or even his blood-donor or blood-whore he simply wants to posses and control you." she told me not looking me in the eyes. Well lesson that we learned today; you get out of one hell hole and into another all because of your mother.

**Sorry guys about this chapter not being so long and or so good. But I promise it will get better and you will get to meet Alaric in the next chapter. I would also like to apologize for not updating for so long but since its Thanksgiving break now I can update more frequently. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR NEWLY ADDED PICS = D ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He wants me to be his... slave?Why,there is nothing special about me!" I asked. "I wish I knew why sweetheart. But I do know that he can cure you and isn't that enough?" she inquired while putting her hand on my cheek. I roughly shoved her hand back onto her lap. "Enough! Mom I rather die and be free than be bound by some...unnatural creature! I do not wish to be some old perverts whore!" I stated a bit furious. She remained quiet and looked towards the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

That is when I realized that this not only involved me and also that this matter was already closed. "Mom please tell me what this is all really about." I questioned a bit calmer now. "Sweetheart you have to understand that Alaric is a very powerful and dangerous man. He is the most powerful creature that you will ever meet in your life. And when he wants something no matter what he will get has wanted you for a while if he doesn't get you he will kill me. But please don't think me selfish my motivation was not my life but that you would get to live if he cured you." she sadly said. So that was it she was being selfish, because if this was really about me she would've let me make the choice. I thought for a while and then the next thing I said not only shocked my mother but me as well,"I'll do it." " You'll what?" my mother questioned shocked. "I'll be his...slave." I said while gracing my face with a small smile to reassure my mother that I held no grudge against her.

"Oh sweetheart thank you I promise you wont regret it! Alaric really is...not that bad." she said with relief. "Now you have to return to Alaric's room to get ready for the banquet. So hurry, Melissa will assist you with your clothes,make-up, and hair. MELISSA!" my mom called. Just then a very pretty girl around my age came in wearing a maids outfit. She grabbed my arm and whisked me away towards the room. When I was in the room she went back outside then came back in with a tan bag. She held it out to me and said "Put it on and wait another girl will be up here shortly to help with your hair and make-up" in a very unfriendly tone then walked out. I opened up the bag to reveal a magnificent dress. It was a silky, royal purple, and strapless dress. It was sequenced and cut short from the front,while extra fabric wrapped around the waist and flowed to the back making the dress seem long. It was elegant yet eye catching,truly magnificent.

I quickly snapped out of my fashion hypnosis, no dress would make me like him. I quickly put it on and walk to the mirror on the wall. As I was admiring how the dress looked on me body another pretty young girl walked in wearing a maids outfit. "Wow you look gorgeous I can understand why Alaric picked you." she said to me. "Well thank you but if you don't mind me asking who are you?" I questioned. "Oh where are my manners,hi I'm Sapphire your personal maid." she replied while bowing. "Oh well your much nicer than Melissa." I honestly notified her. "If I had a penny...thanks for the compliment and yeah I know what you mean she is a bitch but don't worry about her she's just pissed off because Alaric is showing interest in you and has never shown interest in then again you are prettier then her." she informed me while dragging me to sit down on a small armchair.I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship. "Now don't move for the next 30 minutes.I'm going to make you look even more beautiful then you already are." she continued.

And that is exactly what I did, sat completely still. But after she was done with my make-up and hair I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. She had done my hair wavy leaving my bangs straight ,but there was something unique about the way she had done it that made it stand out. My make-up was dramatic yet classy. My eyes were massacred and covered in a deep purple eyeshadow extending out to my eyebrow transforming into a slightly lighter purple. And my lips were glossy and sparkly rose pink. " Sapphire I am gonna marry you when I get older! I can't believe you transformed me into this! I look wonderful!" I squealed while hugging her. "Hun you were already gorgeous I just enhanced it. Now if you want me to do your hair and make-up for years to come I would suggest that you stop choking me and fallow me to the ballroom." she suggested. I immediately let her go, put on the high heels that she had laid out for me earlier, and fallowed her to the ballroom.

When we got there I was astonished not only at its size but also on how packed it was. So many people, at least they looked like people, had attended. This guy was either major popular, major sexy, major famous, or majorly feared to have this many people come to this event. The ballroom was entirely gold with a intricately designed carpet covering its floor. In the middle was a snack table and towards the front was a the roof were intricate designs as well as eight beautiful chandeliers. I gasped, Sapphire came next to me and inquired "Its beautiful isn't it?". "You freaking bet it is!" i answered. She was preparing to leave before I grabbed her shoulder and asked where she thought she was going. She told me that she was the help at this party and not a guest therefore had to go do her duties.

I sighed and let her go not wanting her to get into trouble because of me. As I entered the ballroom most of the attendants turned to look at me. Most of the women sent me jealous and angry glares and most of the guys lustful gazes. I ignored everyone and went to the snack table. I noticed some pretty typical food was set upon the table, but any of it was hardly touched. There was a punchbowl filled with maroon liquid that was half empty. I smelled it slightly, blood it was filled with blood go figure. I stepped away from it and grabbed a finger sandwich. When I was done with the sandwich a beyond handsome guy approached me and asked me if I wanted to dance with him. He was very well built, had dirty blond short spiky hair, a strong jaw, and full lips. He wore a very sexy, gray, and slim suit which complimented his muscular body very well. Inside the suite he wore a white shirt with a dark blue tie.

I told him yes and he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put one hand on my waist while I put one of mine of his shoulder he held my free hand with his other. We softly swayed for a while and started chatting. I found out that he was a vampire,I told him my name, and a bit about while we were talking about life in general I started to complain about mine. "I had this life threatening cancer and was about to die so get this, this jackass makes a deal with my mom that if I don't become his whore then he'll kill her and wont cure me. So I agree to it seeing no other choice. And he doesn't even have enough courtesy to greet me or show me around or anything! I honestly hate him with a passion I swear I will make his life a living hell. After the first week he will want to commit suicide. And if he doesn't then I'll gladly kill him." I told the mystery man. "He sounds like an asshole. If I were him I would never leave such a beautiful maiden unattended to." he said in a very familiar velvety voice causing me to blush. "I wish Alaric was more like you it would make me having to be his pet so much easier. By the way what's your name?" I inquired. He smiled gently and let me go as the song ended and was about to answer when the pianist stood up and said "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome a wonderful man and the man who has hosted this amazing banquet Halt." in an enthusiastic clapped and then the most shocking thing of the night happened my mystery dance partner bent down to my ear and whispered "Be careful of what you wish for Blair baby. And my name is Alaric pleased to make your acquaintance." in a very cocky and self pleased voice while making his way to the stage and grabbing the mike. Shit and fuck my life.

**I hope you guys like it ! See I told you that I would update sooner and I did ! I hope you like the longer chapter! And you can check my profile for pics of Blair's dress hair and make-up, Melissa, and Sapphire! Also thanks for those who reviewed and let's keep reviewing PLEASE JUST PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON I SWEAR IT WONT BITE PLEASE ! = D **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh my god mystery man was Alaric, and I just told him I liked him and thought he was an asshole all at the same time. And he's a cocky asshole at that, how dare he lie to me! I can already tell that the rest of my life is gonna be hell. I looked back at the stage as Alaric started to speak "Ladies and gentlemen thank you very much for attending this banquet and enjoy the rest of your time." and with that he exited the stage and walked up to me, shit. When he was in front of me he stopped and raised a hand "No hard feelings?" he asked me with a smile plastered on his gorgeous face. Wait,what the hell, gorgeous face? No way in hell or heaven am I falling in love with a cocky asshole who threatened me and my mother just so I would be his whore.

"Like hell." I spat at his face and with that made my was towards the snack table. Helpful tip when you want to avoid talking stuff something into your mouth. I grabbed another finger sandwich and shoved it into me mouth. Sighing he rushed after me "You have to understand that what I did was for a good cause. I wanted to know what you really thought about me. Now see it this way, if I told you I was me then would you have been so blunt? Would you have even accepted my offer to dance? But aside from that you shouldn't be so angry,because if I remember correctly you wanted me to be Alaric before you found out I was already him." he said in a casual voice. I tried to grab another finger sandwich ignoring what he had said, but he grabbed my hand. That was the last straw for me "Yes you remember correctly I did say I liked you but that's before I found out that you were the same man who had threatened me and my mother so that I would become you little whore." I said furiously.

"Actually from what other maidens ,such as yourself, have told me its not so bad being my whore." he said while smirking. "Your sick." I hissed as I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked back to my...his room. As I was walking I ran into someone, I looked up to see a beautiful no breathtaking was wearing a black shirt and jeans very was also tall and masculine with pale skin and chocolate brown hair, but thats not what mesmerized me. What mesmerized me was his wonderful and deep hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry please excuse me I didn't see you there." I apologized while stepping back. "No it's my fault really I was blinded by your beauty and didn't see you there I am the one who is sorry" he replied in a smooth as butter voice. Did all vampires know how to sweet talk? I blushed 6 shades of red and was about to say something when we were interrupted by a deep territorial growl. I whipped my head around to see none other then Alaric, and let me tell you was he furious.

"She is mine brother keep your hands and thoughts off of her!" he growled towards the very handsome man. Wait, brother oh god no seriously out of every guy on this plant ,in this castle, I had to meet his brother. No wonder he's so charming I guess it runs in the what did he mean by keep your thoughts off of her? "I see you still don't like to share." replied Alaric's brother in a voice filled with humor. Really share, I am not an object or a piece of my anger Alaric's brother suddenly apologized and told me he didn't mean it in the way it sounded. "Not when I could ripe your throat into sherds." replied Alaric still very angry. He then trotted over to us,grabbed me by the shoulder, and led me away down the long hall. Finally when his hold got painful I stopped and yanked my arm out of his grasp. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked a bit angry myself. "No the question is when the hell do you think your doing talking to me like that? You are my slave and you will live and act in such a manner. I am sick and tiered of dealing with your brattiness. I have tolerated it to an extent and it will not continue any further or there will be will do as I say or I will not hesitate to snap your neck. Now go to your bedroom and stay away from Kazar, my brother he's dangerous!" he said angrily while looking away. I huffed and stomped towards my...his room, man I would really need to talk to him about getting my own room. I picked up a pillow and through it at the wall. How dare he talk to me like that! What did I do wrong, he seemed perfectly fine with my language before this whole brother I picked up a photo frame with his picture in it,opened the window on the side of the wall, and through it down. "Well aren't we a feisty one?" asked a voice filled with laughter. I jumped up a bit scared but I relaxed when I looked out the window to see Kazar.

"I'm so sorry I heard how he grounded you because of I took it upon myself to rescue you like the gentlemen I am. So what do you say feel like being a rebel tonight?" he asked happily while holding his arms out in front of him letting me know that he would catch me. Alaric's voice echoed in my head to stay away but was quickly replaced with another voice telling me to jump. "I'm coming down so you better catch me,because if I die I will haunt you for the rest of your undead life." I humorously warned. Who was Alaric to tell me who to stay with and away from? With that thought I jumped.

** Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long or as good lol I'm still learning how to spice up my stories. But thanx to all who reviewed and added my story to what ever they added it to = ) ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is a pic of Kazar on my profile ; ) ! And if you want me to write more one way you can show that is by REVIEWING ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon I was enveloped by strong and cold arms.I looked up into the amused face of Kazar. "So you have'in fun yet?" he asked still amused. " can you let me down?" I asked smiling a little myself too. "No I don't think I will,I quiet like the way you feel wrapped up in my arms." he stated smirking. And for the 3rd time that day I blushed 6 shades of red. "So you ready?" he asked while adjusting me so that I would be comfortable. "Ready for what exactly?" I questioned a bit scared. "This." he said excited and then we where off. I was shocked for about a minute and then I finally noticed our surroundings. Everything was a complete blur, we were moving so fast that the skin on my face was flapping slightly. "STOP STOP WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I shrieked. "Calm down I got this. You might not be able to see but I sure can so trust me." he notified me while laughing and looking down at me. I looked up into his eyes and was completely hypnotized. I don't know how long I was staring into his eyes, but suddenly he stopped and put me down.

"We're here." he said like a little boy in a candy shop.I balanced myself then took a look around. We were in the most gorgeous place I could ever imagine. We were at the edge of the forest,where all the greenery came to an end. And beyond that was a beautiful beach with sand as white as diamonds, and water as blue as the sky on a clear could also see millions of city lights in the distance twinkling like stars in the night sky. It was amazing,I used to love going out to the beach when I was well. I took a deep breath in and sighed. Suddenly Kazar was next to me "What's wrong?" he asked concerned that I was displeased.I had completely forgotten that he was here. "Oh 's just that I missed being out in the world." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "So do you wanna have dinner now?" he questioned while gesturing behind him.I looked back to see a cute little picnic set up. "Dinner?" I questioned back confused. "Well yeah you haven't had dinner yet just those petty little finger sandwiches." he notified me.

I realized what he said was true and as if on cue my stomach let out a loud growl,so we trotted towards the picnic blanket and sat down. I saw that he had packed a 3 course meal. "Sorry if you don't like it.I didn't really get a chance to ask you what your favorite foods were." he said sheepishly. "Well you can ask me now. I don't want this to be a boring and awkward dinner." I told him while digging into the spaghetti he had bought. "Your right, but I want to discuss something more interesting then your brings you to this castle and with my arrogant brother non the less." he asked curious. "Death and my mother." I replied trying not to talk about why I was really I told him about the deal not only would that increase the tensions he has with his brother, but it is also a mood killer. "And by that you mean..." he pushed trying to get the whole story. "It's a mood killer so I don't want to talk about it,but I will tell you the whole story if you can catch me." I challenged and with that I jumped off the edge and ran towards the looked caught off guard for a bit but regained his composure and ran after me.

In a millisecond he was behind me grabbing my waist. Damn it I forgot about his super speed. "That's cheating!" I happily shrieked. "Hey no rules were set so I didn't cheat what so ever hun." he replied back laughter filling his voice. He spun me around causing my eyes to lock with his.I again was mesmerized it had also suddenly gotten very warm. I realized how close we were and I also realized that we were slowly moving closer and closer and closer. When we were 4 seconds away from kissing a thought rang in my head;_he's dangerous,_and suddenly I pulled looked at me slightly stunned and then regained his composure with a smile gracing his face. "We should get you back to the manor." he said lightly while taking me in his arms again. As we were headed back I was mentally arguing with myself. Why the hell had I pulled back? He's crazy sexy and sweet and charming and rich! Plus he much better the Alaric! Why did his words affect me then! I do love Kazar don't I? Blair you really are stupid sometimes I swear!

Suddenly we came to a stop and I looked up to be greeted by the balcony of my...Alaric's room. He smoothly climbed a tree and then we were on my balcony. "I hope you had fun,sleep tight, and I hope to see you around more Blair." he said enthusiastically. "I did and thank you so much. And don't worry you will see me around." I said while he jumped off and headed back to the front of the I saw he was gone I opened the balcony door and headed inside. When I got inside and closed the balcony doors behind me I turned around and froze. There on my...ugggh his bed was Alaric and he was the scariest I had ever seen him. Shit why was it that he always had to catch me in the most awkward situations,was I gonna get a mouth full.

**Sorry I took so long to update I'm actually trying out to be a model this Sunday, cool right lol! So I've just been a bit busy and that's not counting Thanksgiving hope you guys had an amazing one! And thank you for all who reviewed an added me or my story to there favorites or alerts! And thank you to 458 for mentioning this story in her story you really didn't have to do that so THANK U VERY VERY MUCH ! = D And just a reminder REVEIW and I promise to update soon ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood there gazing at him scared,and at the same time stubborn.I was ready for a fight if that's what he wished to start.I think he saw the fear in me because he suddenly stood up and said calmly "I'm sorry to frighten you,but you didn't eat dinner so I was wondering if you wanted something to eat?".I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding and said "No I'm not that hungry thanks.". "Do you mind me asking where you went?" he questioned still calm. "I just went for a walk,I needed some air." I answered. "Next time please just use the front you fall off the tree and break your neck my promise would be broken and I am a man of my word.I would also like to apologize for my behavior,I was just a bit tense you could please do heed my warning and stay away from my brother he really isn't good for you to associate my promise is to keep you safe so realize that my advice is for your best you need anything do not be afraid to ask Sapphire." he said in a monotone was starting to exit when I involuntarily grabbed his hand.

He turned around and looked at my hand which was grabbing his he met my gaze,realizing what I had done I asked "Where are you going?This is your room." "Yes it is my room ,but as you saw the lack of a bed before, I don't really need sleep so I will just relax on the couch in the living room will be done in 3days now rest you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." and with that he day ahead tomorrow?What was tomorrow?I was beyond curious but my eyes could barely keep themselves up.I dragged myself into the newly added bed and pulled up the soon as my head hit the pillow I was a goner.

**Suddenly I was in a sort of old could tell it was old by the decor ,it almost looked of a sudden the cottage door burst open and a man and a women ran in breathing women was gorgeous she had chocolate brown hair like mine and a cute button nose,also she was very slim. She had warm brown eyes like mine and full luscious lips like also had nicely tanned skin,but you wouldn't think that she had it done or sat hours in the sun to get it,it looked completely natural as if she were born with was wearing a red and gold intricately designed medieval gown,with a hood. Around her neck she wore an extravagant gold and ruby necklace unlike any I have seen. **

**The man was a bit older and had long brown hair,a brown beard,and green eyes. and was well built and wore a gray and gold noblemen's with white puffy shirt and white mans expression held fear,anger,sadness,and female also showed and same emotions but worry was the most evident. "Marcus quickly we have to hide her and the they find you and her they'll kill you both.I will hide the necklace,you take her and to Irina,I have told her the plan she will be your's and her alibi,go to her and marry her raise Blairesta as your own;as a human." the women said frantically while taking off her necklace. Marcus and Irina were my mother and fathers further examination of the man I realized it was my father just at a younger age, with longer hair, and a beard. My mother and father never had any pictures from when they were said that all those pictures were burned in a tragic house fire long before I was who is Blairesta,I also examined the women again and found that she was holding a cute baby baby was a sleep wrapped up in a pink blanket,the women hung onto her for dear life. **

**Blairesta sounded to close to Blair for my comfort,and why was my father here and what was going on who was this women. "No Celeste I will not leave you here! I'll kill that bastard,but what were we supposed expect he was a vampire after whole species is made up of backstabbers!And how do you expect me to raise our baby with a women that I do not love! I will not leave you here to die and I will not separate our child! If they kill us then so be it we die together!"My dad shouted back. Holy shit my dad didn't love my mom!But that couldn't be true,I'm here right so he must've!Then again who was that child!And this women why was I so similar to her! It can be what I'm thinking it just can't! This is all a dream I am going to wake up soon and none of this will be real! This is just a make-believe dream! **

**The women ripped open a floorboard and wrapped the necklace in a that she through it in and shoved the baby into my dads hand. "Marcus no she can not die not only is she the main part of the prophecy but she deserves a life! I have lived 15,000 years and recently I have experienced love.I have lived a full and complete life,the memories of which will always be with you and her have a lot ahead of you and she she dies our world dies,you can't let that will help you so please do this for me and her."Celeste said while giving the man a pleading look.I wasn't aware but tears started falling from my man looked at the baby then up at her and that they shared a last hug and kiss and the man took off. Soon you could hear the hollering of savage men and the hoofs of suddenly with an evil laugh the house was lit on fire. **

I shot up in my bad gasping for air,I was completely covered in the hell was that?And why did that laugh seem so familiar? And why was my dad there? And who was this women and that baby? And what about my mother? So many questions but no answers.I relaxed a bit and my breathing calmed down as I begun to realize I was not in my dream our of no where my bedroom door burst open to reveal Sapphire holding a tray with ice cold water on it. "Sorry if I scared you Alaric heard your heartbeat and told me that you might be having a bad dream so I brought you some cold water." she stated happily while giving the glass of water.I said thanks and drank it jerk couldn't give me the glass of water himself?Well I guess he wasn't that much of a jerk he did give me his room.

"Hey Sapphire do you know anything about a Celeste?" I questioned curiously while sipping my she had a kind of jerk but covered it up as coughing. "Yes I know briefly about lady lady Celeste's story is not mine to tell, Alaric will tell you when the time comes since she was very dear to go back to sleep you have a big day tomorrow." and with that she took the glass out of my hands and was off. What the hell was tomorrow? I didn't know but I also didn't care anymore I was tried beyond belief.I would save my questions for tomorrow,with that I lay my head back down on the pillow and pulled the covers I was enveloped by black and fell deep into a dreamless sleep. 

**Okay so I know I took a really really really long time to update and for that I'm truly sorry! I had a massive writers block and I was also busy with actually just got let out on Wednesday for Winter break. I go to a private school so you can kind of think how that goes. But thank you guys for sticking with me and I pinky swear that the next update will not be so long because I have the next couple of chapters already drafted!And thank you also for all who wished me luck with my modeling cause I GOT IN ! EEEEEK I start modeling May 1st ! So thank you all for your well wishes and hope you enjoyed the chapter! P.S. remember to Review ! The green button loves you and just wants a hug(click) from the mouse so go ahead and then to warm your hard working keyboard just type and leave he rest to friction! = D **


	7. IMPORTANT !

**Hey guys its me sorry I hate authors notes too but this is important I need a beta or an editor because apparently my writing program doesn't go well with fanfiction so a lot of words get changed or left out of my writing. So I need someone who will volunteer to read my chapters and put them on using maybe word or something,because I have pages and text edit which doesn't go well with fanfiction. Because to be honest its frustrating me. So if someone wants the job just send me a review or something and I'll get back to you thanks and sorry because there are a lot of things missing in this chapter too plus there are pics on my pro so check them out if you want! = D thank u ! **


End file.
